Fighting the Inevitable
by photographylover
Summary: Paul imprinted on Bella, but she doesn't know about the supernatural. She freaks out and they both fight the imprint. But it hurts them more than it helps. PLEASE REVIEW IF I SHOULD FINISH Give it a shot, it's only one chapter. Pretty please
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright guys! This has officially changed into the prologue as I have now added the first chapter, so go on, get to it, and start reading **

**This is the prologue, so it won't actually come into play until near the middle of the beginning of the story hehe. Later on anyways, but it lets you know what sort of mindset the characters are in.**

Her bedroom was too cold. Even the vast amount of blankets covering her wasn't enough. She was shivering, and half asleep. She tumbled out of her bed and blindly started crawling towards the only person she knew could help her.

Rejecting her imprint was taking a large toll on her health and sanity. At that moment, the only thing she could think of was warming up. She also knew her heart would guide her to the warmth she desired. Her heart told her that he was very far away, but she didn't care. She needed to get warm. He would help her.

When she found her door it took her a few minutes to open it because she was so flustered. In the hall, she kept a hand on the wall because she was dizzy and didn't want to fall. She ended up tumbling down the stairs, only to get up again at the bottom and head for the door.

She didn't even think about the fact that the entire pack was in the living room, having a meeting, and they surely heard her. She was going crazy. She needed to find him. She knew he was angry with her, but she also knew he couldn't deny her, so she kept going.

When she reached the outside world, she ran in the direction that her heart pulled her. Blindly she ran forward not hearing the people quickly gaining on her. She wasn't worried about them, they couldn't touch her without hurting her, and they all knew it. So she kept going, weirdly comforted by the fact that 7 angry wolves were right near her, but they would keep her safe until she found him.

Slowly, they all phased back and started pleading with her to stop. She wouldn't. She had to keep going or she would get further from him.

Sam stupidly tried to grab her arm, which effectively made her stop. But then she was writhing on the ground, screaming and crying not for HER wolf, but for the searing pain of her burning arm.

Sam was mortified and backed away, knowing that her wolf needed to come back if she were to live. She wouldn't eat, or sleep, she was mentally insane without him, and her body temperature was declining at highly alarming rates, but no man could touch her except HER man, otherwise she would get a burn in the spot the person touched her.

So each wolf phased again, so they could communicate with their lost brother. They were desperate. If his imprint died, he would come back and kill them all, then kill himself to go join her. He was so stubborn, they had all tried reasoning with him in this past, but he wouldn't come because he knew she didn't want him. Which was true, she rejected him, and denied their imprint at every chance she got, but they needed each other to survive now that the damage was done.

He needed to come back to save the woman he loved. But he didn't believe the sight that the pack was trying to show him. He refused to believe that she would come for him. Normally, the pack would agree. But in the state she was in, they doubted she completely understood what she was doing.

Finally Jared stepped up and said, I will hurt her if you are not back in two hours. That got her imprinter going; now she was in danger, so he ran back at the speed of light. His wolf had taken control, his wolf would kill an army of vampires for her, and one pack mate was nothing. He was going to kill anyone who tried to hurt her. Only when she was safe would he start to apologize to her.

He needed her too, so he knew that the seriousness of the situation would drag him back even if he tried to stay away. So instead of fighting with himself, he went to save the girl his heart was in love with but his mind hated.

He had tried as hard as he could to deny the bond between them, but that wasn't working. The rational part of his mind knew that they were perfect together, and couldn't be apart forever. So he followed his instincts and headed back home, to his girl. Home was now wherever she was. He needed to continue to be with her at all times, for the rest of his life.

The closer he got, the stronger he felt. His wolf got strength from being near her. He knew his wolf was out for blood. Sam would be severely hurt at the very least for touching his girl. Jared was going to cry for threatening her. Jacob was going to die for not keeping his promise. He had made a promise to keep her safe and happy, but obviously he failed at that as she was depressed and dying.

As he approached the spot his girl was in, his wolf let him choose one thing: Who to deal with first. The pack or her? He chose the pack, but obviously his wolf thought that was wrong because he got angrier.

When she came into view, his legs went on autopilot and headed straight for her, bounding over the circle of wolves waiting for him. He went to her slowly, not wanting to frighten her, but she didn't even seem to notice him. Her eyes were glassed over. He started whining to show that he was worried for her.

His pack mates were going to attack him; they thought he might kill Bella. He turned to face them and let out a ferocious growl, warning his brothers to stay back. They got the message. Loud and clear. His wolf had missed its mate. He needed some time.

But unconsciously the pack drew closer to their brother; their wolves sensed that an innocent was in possible danger. Her wolf started panicking, thinking they would take her away from him.

She was still hysterical, but she knew that he was there. She knew she would be okay. He was here. In the distance, someone was growling. That sent her into another round of chaos. The noises were scaring her.

Sam phased back and calmly tried to get her to move away from the wolf. If she heard him, she wasn't showing it. But she did hear him. But she wanted to get closer. And never go further away than she was at that moment.

For a moment, the volatile wolf was distracted by his imprint. But Sam asking her to back away kicked his mind into full gear. He started talking to Leah, he only wolf who didn't really care about the situation at hand. He told her to put his girl onto his back.

She did so under the pretense that she was going to retrieve her. Leah slung the fragile human onto the back of the one she loved; then she phased back and told the girl to hold on tight. The wolf ran faster than normal, not even jostling the precious cargo on his back. They stopped at a small cabin in Canada that belonged to his grandfather. He lowered to the ground and she slid off.

She stayed on the ground while he phased back. Immediately he pulled her into his arms and walked inside. He lay with her on the couch. She was doing a lot better, not cold anymore; still having a panic attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N Alright, I will officially be continuing this story, so the first official chapter will be up sometime this week or this weekend **


End file.
